


Halloween story

by FrostedEverything



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Houses, Horror, Original Character(s), Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEverything/pseuds/FrostedEverything
Summary: It's Halloween and our main character, Veronica, tells a scary campfire story





	Halloween story

"Gather round, gather round, children!" A brown haired teenage girl called with a mischievous smile. "Story time is about to begin!" Her smile widened. 

"Vera, you know we didn't move away from the campfire, right?" Elliot asked uncertainly. 

"Elliot, she's being dramatic. You know Nicca." Nessa chimed in a gentle and knowing tone.

"Oh yeah, I know." He laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

The others laughed together with him about his mistake.

"Alright, alright! That's funny yes, but you know what's more fun? Scary stories!" Veronica brought the attention back to herself excitedly and impatiently.

"Well it's not exactly the most fun-" Alice joined in a quiet, soft, yet loving tone of voice.

"YEET!" Sebastian cut her off in excitement.


End file.
